


Love

by ladypinkdragon09



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M, Toxic Relationship, jefferscott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypinkdragon09/pseuds/ladypinkdragon09
Summary: Love. Hate. Everything. Nothing.How does Nathan really feel?





	

Nathan and Mr. Jefferson. Mr. Jefferson and Nathan. Nathan loved him. Nathan hated him. He was everything. He could've been nothing.

Tears. Crying in the dark room. This would be her last time. _Daddy_ _doesn't_ _look_ _happy_. He pulled in the sedatives. All he does is watch. "Little bitch." Muttered. Jefferson. Angry. He looked at Nathan. The anger was... gone. "Nathan..." He cooed. "How about we take some last shots of dear Rachel?" The name sounds wrong coming from his mouth that way. He nodded and stood. _Anything for you, Daddy._ "Perfect." Nathan laid on the set. It's all he could do as Jefferson positioned Rachel on him.

_"It's your own fault this happened!"_

Blink. Now it's his turn to be sedated. Maybe it was his time to die too. It was. It wasn't.

Passed out.

....

Awake.

Digging. He could hear digging. Grave. Rachel. His eyes were closed. He wanted to open them. He did not want to open them. Scuffling. Rachel. It's done now. They left.

nevercomingbacknevercomingback.

Rachel. Mark cared for her... Mark _didn't_ care for her. She was just a model. He was just a slave. Dark room. Open eyes. Lips. Closed eyes. They were on his. Mark. Nathan kisses back. He wanted to. Did he want to? Mark pulled away.

"I love you"

"I love you too Nathan. This will never happen to you."

"Do you promise me?"

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything so please give me feedback.


End file.
